


Hebras de estambre

by danniburgh



Series: Memorias de mis Vidas Alternas [3]
Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Time, LGBT, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, aristemo, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: estoy empezando a pensar que todos mis os van a tomar rumbos inesperados, se supone que este iba a ser basado en "Mi vida entera" de Morat, supongo que despues escribo ese JAJAJAme puse muy soft, y me tarde mucho no se porque.en fin, espero les gustesiganme en tw @danniburgh  :)





	Hebras de estambre

—Oye Joaco–llamó Emilio, quitándose con una mano mojada el pelo largo de la frente, Joaquín volteó a verlo mientras cortaba las ramas del arbusto frente a él —¿y esos ángeles están muy lejos?– preguntó, Joaquín soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Emilio se sintiera confundido.

—No son ángeles, Mailo– contestó Joaquín, regresando a su tarea de cortar ramas, espinándose un dedo y frunciendo el ceño, llevándoselo a la boca después para chupar la sangre —mi mamá dice que se llama Los Ángeles– dijo con el dedo aún entre los labios —y lo _veimos_ en el mapa de mi papá– explicó, examinando su dedo sucio —y dice que son como cinco horas arriba de un avión– Emilio giró los ojos.

—Cinco horas es muchísisimo tiempo, Joaco– gritó, Joaquín se encogió de hombros, Emilio caminó hacia su amigo y lo rodeó con un brazo por encima de los hombros, aprovechándose de su diferencia de altura —voy a extrañar jugar contigo– le dijo, Joaquín le miró, Emilio sintió su panza revolverse cuando los ojos de su amigo se posaron con los suyos pero su mente de seis años no supo identificar el sentimiento.

Joaquín le abrazó por debajo de los hombros, respirando de su cuello el detergente de la ropa de Emilio y un poco de sudor del niño.

—Yo también, Mailo– le dijo, sintiendo sus ojos arder y su garganta doler —cuidas la casa del árbol ¿si?– le pidió, sin dejar de abrazarle —y cuidas a Pucho– pidió también —acuérdate que _namás_ se come una taza de comida– le recordó, teniendo la imagen de su madre indicándole la ración de comida del perro muy clara en su mente.

Los niños escucharon el grito de Niurka, llamándoles desde dentro de la casa, se soltaron con una sonrisa, el primero en correr hacia dentro fue Emilio, Joaquín se quedó por un momento de pié en medio del jardín de la casa de su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, viendo los arbustos, las flores, los columpios que usaban todos los días y la casa del árbol que el papá de Emilio les había construido hacía muchos años, cuando aún no se iba a vivir a otra casa.

Entró del jardín y vio a su mamá platicando con la mamá de Emilio, su mamá sostenía la mano de su hermana Renata, que a su vez se despedía de Pucho, la conversación de las mujeres hablaba sobre teléfonos, mensajes y horas, así que Joaquín no puso atención, Emilio bajó corriendo las escaleras sosteniendo dos hebras largas de estambre rojo en la mano, se acercó a Joaquín y le pidió su mano, el niño extendió su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué es, Mailo?– preguntó el niño, Emilio le sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas del libro que nos enseñó mi hermana Romi?– le dijo —el de los mejores amigos y las _alamas_ que son iguales– Joaquín asintió —me dijo Romi que las _gentes_ que tenían hilos rojos en las manos se iban a volver a juntar– explicó, a Joaquín le hizo mucho sentido que entonces, si querían volver a estar juntos y a jugar juntos en la casa del árbol, debían amarrarse hilos rojos en las muñecas.

Emilio le extendió el otro pedazo de hilo a Joaquín después de haber amarrado uno a la muñeca del niño, Joaquín hizo lo mismo y ató tres nudos.

—Tres para que no se te _vaiga_ a caer– dijo, Emilio asintió y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Joaquín– llamó su mamá, los dos niños voltearon a ver a la mujer —despídete de Emilio, ya nos tenemos que ir– le dijo con la voz suave, entonces Joaquín volteó a ver a su mejor amigo de toda el mundo y lo abrazó muy fuerte, sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas y su nariz caliente.

—No llores, amigo– le dijo Emilio, apretando más fuerte

—No estoy llorando, tonto– le dijo Joaquín entre sollozos.

-

Joaquín bajó del auto, miró la casa y sintió una calidez en el pecho enorme.

—Es más pequeña de lo que recordaba– le comentó a su madre, Renata se rió.

—La casa no se encogió– comentó su madre —tú creciste– añadió, abriendo la cajuela, Joaquín se acercó para ayudar a sacar las valijas —Renata ten la llave, abre por favor– pidió, la chica se acercó y tomó el llavero de la mano de su madre mientras ésta y su hermano se encargaban de desempacar la cajuela.

Un claxon sonando repetidamente les interrumpió, los dos levantaron la cara al mismo tiempo y en la acera de enfrente miraron un auto estacionarse, del vehículo bajó una mujer de larga melena rubia y Joaquín sonrió.

—¡Lo veo y no lo creo!– gritó la mujer cerrando la puerta de su coche y caminando hacia ellos, Joaquín miró a su madre reír y sacudirse las manos para abrazar a la mujer —los Bondoni regresan a su hogar– dijo la mujer, abrazando a Eli con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Joaquín se quedó de pie mirándola, no había cambiado nada —pero Joaquín– habló la rubia dirigiéndose a él con su característico acento —mira nada más qué grande te pusiste– se deshizo del agarre de su madre y se acercó a él, tomando su cara entre sus manos, Joaquín sonrió al sentir las cosquillas de las uñas largas de la mujer al rozar con la piel de su rostro.

—Hola, Niurka– saludó Joaquín, tomando una de las manos de la mujer, quien pasó sus manos a sus hombros y le abrazó.

—Eras un chiquillo cuando te fuiste y mírate, todo un hombre– le dijo, Joaquín soltó una risa.

—Tu sigues igual– murmuró Joaquín, la mujer rió y se separó de él.

—Favor que me haces– le dijo —pero quince años no pasan en balde, niño– aseguró sonriendo —¿dónde está Renata?– preguntó.

—Aquí– se acercó la chica a ellos, Joaquín aprovechó que Niurka apretaba las mejillas de su hermana para cerrar la cajuela.

—Los invito a cenar a la casa– dijo la rubia, Eli amagó hablar y la mujer levantó un dedo para hacerla callar —no te niegues, Elizabeth que de seguro no tienen nada en su casa– dijo entre risas —además tenemos que ponernos al día, hombre se fueron muchísimo tiempo– reclamó —los espero más tarde– dijo, Joaquín se rió al ver cómo sin esperar respuesta se daba la vuelta y caminaba con aire satisfecho hacia su casa, el chico miró a su madre, que le sonreía.

—No ha cambiado esa mujer– comentó su madre entre risas, tomando una maleta para luego entrar a la casa.

-

Joaquín bajó las escaleras evadiendo cajas vacías que habían sido arrojadas sin premura desde el segundo piso por él y su hermana después de comenzar a desempacar, se había bañado y cambiado y se sentó en el recién desenvuelto sofá de la zona que sería la sala, admirando el desastre de cajas, bolsas y envolturas por doquier que adornaba casi cada centímetro del suelo mientras esperaba a que su madre se alistara para cenar en casa de los Marcos.

Su hermana bajó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás feliz?– preguntó la chica —¿nervioso?– Joaquín le miró confundido.

—¿Por qué nervioso?– cuestionó el muchacho.

—Por ver a Emilio– le dijo, Joaquín soltó una risa.

—No estoy nervioso, boba– le dijo —estoy emocionado–

—Uy, vas a ver a tu novio después de mucho tiempo– le dijo en tono burlón, soltando una risa, Joaquín rió con ella.

Su madre bajó las escaleras y ellos se pusieron de pie para los tres juntos salir de la casa y caminar hacia la casa vecina.

—Ma– llamó la chica —Joaco está nervioso porque va a ver a su novio– molestó, dando un codazo a Joaquín, Eli rió.

—¡Ya!– se quejó Joaquín con una sonrisa en los labios —déjame– la chica rió.

—Ya, niños, contrólense– murmuró Eli con una sonrisa en los labios, los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, se acercaron a la puerta y la mujer tocó el timbre, de inmediato abrió la puerta una chica pelirroja que Joaquín no reconoció y que sonrió al verlos.

—¡Hola!– saludó —¡pásenle! mi mamá está en la cocina– Eli y Renata asintieron y caminaron hacia adentro, Joaquín miró a la chica y le sonrió, la chica le miró —no manches, Joaquín qué cambiado estás– le dijo, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo, ella se rió al notar la reacción de Joaquín —soy Romina– aclaró, Joaquín abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¡No!– dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo —¡ni me acordaba de tu cara, perdón!– le dijo entre risas, la chica se alejó de sus brazos.

—Obvio no te ibas a acordar si te llevaron bien chiquito– dijo sonriendo, caminando con Joaquín siguiéndole, juntos entraron a la cocina, Joaquín miró a su madre y su hermana sentadas en la mesa y sonrió, Niurka estaba hablando con su madre desde la estufa.

—Romi, amor– habló la rubia, Joaquín se sentó frente a su hermana y miró a la mujer, la chica hizo un sonido para asentir —llama a tu hermano, por favor que no me contesta el teléfono– pidió.

—Ma, Emilio está ensayando no va a contestar ahorita– Joaquín sintió un salto en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del que fue su mejor amigo de la infancia y no supo si eran nervios o emoción.

—Ay, es verdad– acertó la mujer mirando el reloj de pulsera que portaba en su muñeca, Niurka miró a su madre —es que mi niño es cantante– dijo con tono orgulloso, Joaquín alzó las cejas sorprendido —salió a mi– agrego entre risas —¿y tú? Joaquín– habló dirigiendo su mirada al chico mientras apagaba las hornillas —¿qué haces de tu vida?– preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Escribo– dijo Joaquín, la mujer enarcó las cejas con emoción —obras de teatro y esas cosas– agregó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Pero qué cosa tan maravillosa– halagó la mujer, Joaquín sonrió —muéstrale algunas de tus obras a mi Romi, ella produce teatro– le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con platos en la mano, Joaquín sonrió emocionado y volteó hacia la pelirroja, quien comenzó a hablarle sobre las obras que buscaba.

-

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, Niu– dijo Eli, ayudando a la rubia a levantar los platos de la cena y llevándolos al fregadero mientras Joaquín, Renata y Romina platicaban animadamente sobre una de las obras en las que la pelirroja había actuado.

—Esperen al postre que compré un pastel riquísimo– mencionó, el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse les interrumpió.

—¡Mamá!– se escuchó una voz en la sala, Joaquín se estiró con curiosidad

—¡En la cocina!– gritó Niurka, Joaquín escuchó los pasos llegar hacia la habitación y sintió un nudo en la garganta y el aire salir de sus pulmones al ver la imagen del chico rizado entrar a la cocina. Miró a Niurka acercarse al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla —¿quieres cenar?– le preguntó, el rizado asintió y miró a los invitados que tenían esa noche, les sonrió y reparó en Joaquín.

Niurka se alejó de él para servir en un plato algo de la cena que había preparado mientras Joaquín intentaba no hiperventilar, el chico le miraba profundamente con sus irreconocibles ojos achocolatados. Aún de pie en la entrada de la cocina Emilio admiró al chico sentado a escasos metros de él, miró sus rizos pequeños, sus ojos castaños, su piel pálida y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, y se sintió con seis años otra vez.

—Joaco– habló, Joaquín se levantó de su asiento y sintió su rostro calentarse debido a lo hermoso que se le antojaba su nombre en la voz de él —hola– le saludo, caminando hacia él y tomándolo entre sus brazos para estrecharlo.

—Hola, Mailo– saludo Joaquín, correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, inhalando el perfume del chico y dejando que todos los recuerdos de su increíble infancia al lado del chico inundaran su cabeza.

Por un momento los dos muchachos sintieron que estaban solamente ellos dos en su abrazo, no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto se habían extrañado hasta que se volvieron a ver. No habían reparado en la cantidad de años que habían pasado por ellos, simplemente se dejaron estrechar, disfrutando del contacto y de la calidez que sus cuerpos se transmitían.

Se separaron de su abrazo y Joaquín se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No llores, amigo– le dijo, Joaquín rió, Emilio le sonrió y el castaño sintió su pecho encogerse al ver la sonrisa de su amigo formarse.

—No estoy llorando, tonto– le contestó, provocando que su sonrisa creciera en sus labios.

Fueron interrumpidos por Niurka, que había puesto el plato de Emilio en la mesa.

—A cenar– dijo la mujer, mirando a los chicos mirarse con una sonrisa y pasando sus ojos a los de Eli, regalándose una mirada cómplice.

-

—Y esa fue la segunda vez que me caí de ese árbol en específico– contó Emilio apuntando al árbol aludido, Joaquín le prestaba total atención, estaban sentados en una banca de madera en el jardín, Joaquín le miraba con semblante sereno y con una sonrisa en los labios. Emilio giró la cara para tomar la botella de cerveza que había dejado a su lado y le miró mientras se la llevaba a la boca y daba un trago —¿qué?– preguntó al notar la mirada de Joaquín en su rostro, el chico le sonrió —¿qué me ves?– dijo con una sonrisa.

—No sabía cuánto te había extrañado– murmuró Joaquín con las mejillas sonrojadas, Emilio borró su sonrisa sin dejar de mirarle con amabilidad.

—Yo también te extrañaba– respondió Emilio, Joaquín le sonrió —¿cuándo pasaron quince años?– preguntó incrédulo, mirando hacia el jardín, dejando su mirada perderse, Joaquín soltó un suspiro y encogió los hombros.

—Ni idea– contestó el chico, jugando con su propia botella en las manos, miró a Emilio pasarse las manos por el cabello y subir las piernas a la banca, poniéndolas contra su pecho —¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy guapo?– preguntó, Emilio le miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si, pero no así– dijo con tono extrañado —gracias– contestó, aún mirándole.

—De nada– respondió Joaquín, quitando la mirada del rostro de Emilio y pasándola por el jardín, deteniéndose en la estructura de madera sobre uno de los árboles más frondosos —me sorprende mucho que la casa del árbol siga ahí– mencionó con una sonrisa .

—Bueno– dijo Emilio —prometí cuidarla junto con tu perro– aseguró, señaló la casa —y lo cumplí–

—Pucho se murió– dijo Joaquín, en tono de falso reproche, Emilio rió.

—Bueno, pero murió feliz y muy anciano, créeme– aseguró, Joaquín soltó una risa y quedaron los dos en silencio.

En el jardín solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones, algunos grillos, el murmuro del suave viento que se abría paso por el lugar y movía con delicadez las hojas de los árboles y de forma esporádica, el sonido del líquido embriagante dentro de las botellas cuando bebían de ellas.

-

—¿Quieres otra?– preguntó Emilio, refiriéndose a la cerveza, Joaquín pasó sus ojos de la botella de vidrio vacía en sus manos al rostro de Emilio y asintió lentamente, sin pensar realmente en la cantidad de cervezas que había bebido, el rizado se levantó de la banca y tomó de sus manos la botella, Joaquín sintió su piel quemar cuando los dedos de Emilio rozaron con el dorso de su mano, miró al chico caminar hacia la casa lentamente y entrar a la oscura cocina. 

Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su mirada, pensando en qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Analizó en su mente las últimas cosas que había vivido, había viajado horas en auto desde Los Ángeles hasta la Ciudad de México, había visto su antigua casa por primera vez en quince años, había visto a gente que no había visto y se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

Y no sabía cómo interpretar el sentimiento de calor que ver el rostro de Emilio le causaba, tampoco sabía qué nombre ponerle a la sensación de calma que escuchar su voz le transmitía, Joaquín no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma y se permitió culpar al rencuentro, al hecho de no verle durante una década y media, al hecho de haberle extrañado y de nunca haber sentido una conexión tan fuerte con un amigo como la sentía con él, a pesar de haber sido pequeños, se permitió también culpar al alcohol que había comenzado a hacer estragos en su mente y que empezaba a hacerle sentir que el piso se movía.

Reparó en Emilio, que caminaba de vuelta a la banca donde habían estado sentados hablando de todo y de nada y sonrió, el rizado le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la cerveza que le había traído.

—Gracias– musitó Joaquín, el chico asintió y se sentó a su lado, recargándose en la madera de la banca, Joaquín sintió la pierna de Emilio rozar con su rodilla y el contacto le hizo cerrar los ojos, en una manifestación casi divina de claridad mental se regañó y dejó la botella de cerveza a un lado, ya no debía tomar, al menos no tan rápido. No era divertido cuando se embriagaba.

Emilio soltó un suspiro, Joaquín le miró, el rizado sintió la mirada del chico sobre él y giró la cabeza para verle, dándole una sonrisa que Joaquín correspondió, regresando su mirar hacia la oscura noche.

—¿Sabes?– interrumpió Emilio, Joaquín volteó a verlo —creo que cuando era niño estaba enamorado de ti– confesó, Joaquín alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin decir palabra —si lo analizo en este momento, creo que te amaba–

—Mailo, yo– Emilio levantó la mano que sostenía su cerveza para hacerle callar.

—No tienes que decir nada– le dijo —tal vez era un amor de niños– mencionó, Joaquín le miró y dudó un segundo, asintiendo para regresar su mirada al jardín.

Emilio se permitió mirar a Joaquín, mirar su cabello castaño lleno de rizos suaves, la piel pálida de su rostro, los lunares que adornaban su cara, las pestañas largas que le daban un aire soñador a su bella mirada, miró y sonrió debido a que su nariz era igual a como la recordaba, no había cambiado mucho, si Emilio entrecerraba los ojos y volteaba su cabeza en un ángulo específico, podría ver de nuevo al Joaquín de seis años con el que vivió aventuras falsas y que le ayudó a descubrir quien era, miró su boca, y sus labios estaban humedecidos, rosados y gruesos, incluso tentadores, desvió la mirada por un segundo y la regresó a su cara, admiró su mentón partido y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Entonces sintió un salto enorme en el pecho. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No mames– dijo, Joaquín volteó a verle, Emilio estiró su mano para tomar la mano izquierda.

—¿Qué pasó?– preguntó Joaquín —¿tengo algo?– se preocupó.

—Todavía lo tienes– habló, mirando su mano, Joaquín, asustado, miró su mano y su muñeca, que estaba expuesta pues había subido un poco las mangas de su chaqueta, se relajó cuando supo a qué se refería Emilio, y soltó una risita, Emilio le miró —no mames Joaco, ¿cómo?–

—No sé, _namás_ nunca me lo quité– dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Emilio acarició el hilo rojo sobre su muñeca con expresión admirada —con el tiempo se hizo grande y me fue quedando– los ojos de Joaquín buscaron los de Emilio, una vez se encontraron los dos chicos se sonrieron, quedándose en silencio un momento más —¿y el tuyo?– preguntó Joaquín, emocionado.

Emilio le sonrió y se puso de pie sin soltar la muñeca de Joaquín, jalándole hacia arriba para levantarle, Joaquín sonrió con confusión y se dejó guiar, tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención al agarre de la mano de Emilio en su muñeca, que parecía encajar a la perfección, ni a la fuerza con la que lo tomaba, que no le hacía sentirse lastimado ni forzado, simplemente incitado.

Emilio se detuvo bajo el gran árbol que sostenía la pequeña casa en la que solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños, soltó a Joaquín y corrió hacia el otro lado del jardín, Joaquín le miró confundido pero pronto sonrió cuando Emilio se acercaba de nuevo con una escalera de madera.

—Ni de pedo subo ahí, Mailo– soltó Joaquín, provocándole a Emilio una sonrisa

—¿No quieres jugar conmigo?– le preguntó Emilio, Joaquín soltó una carcajada mientras Emilio apoyaba la escalera en el tronco del árbol, lo suficientemente cerca de la estructura de madera para permitirles entrar.

—No cabemos, Emilio– le dijo, el rizado abrió su sonrisa cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de su amigo y le miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Cuánto a que si?– retó, Joaquín rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy a caer y me voy a morir– dijo, Emilio se rió.

—Cuidé la casa, ¿ok? le hicimos algunas reformas y está en excelentes condiciones– aseguró, sosteniendo la escalera, mirando a Joaquín, esperando a que subiera, Joaquín soltó el aire y miró a Emilio con recelo, volvió a negar con la cabeza y caminó, de un momento a otro dejó de sentirse mareado y se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse influenciar por Emilio.

Subió por la escalera con práctica facilidad, pero al momento de tener que pisar una de las gruesas ramas del árbol para poder entrar a la casa se congeló.

—No puedo, me voy a bajar– amenazó, Emilio desde abajo chistó.

—Si puedes, Joaco, no pasa nada– aseguró Emilio, él negó con la cabeza —a ver– murmuró el rizado, Joaquín sintió la escalera moverse y se aferró a una rama más pequeña, vio hacia abajo con temor y notó a Emilio subiendo por la escalera, quedando a varios peldaños debajo de él, con la cara a la altura de sus glúteos.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó, Emilio sonrió.

—Apóyate en la rama, te voy a empujar para que puedas entrar– dijo, Joaquín negó.

—Ni madres, me voy a caer– dijo, Emilio se rió y subió otro peldaño y Joaquín sintió una de las manos de Emilio tomar su cadera.

—Pues si te caes, me caigo contigo– murmuró, Joaquín miró hacia arriba y suspiró —no pasa nada, te tengo– aseguró, Joaquín sonrió cuando escuchó la frase, recordando cuando eran niños y Emilio siempre le ayudaba en todo.

Joaquín apoyó uno de sus pies en la rama y con ayuda de Emilio se impulsó hacia ella y trató de juntar todo el equilibrio que tenía para no resbalar y caer al suelo, con cuidado pasó el otro pie y llegó a la entrada de la casa, que frente a él lucía más grande de lo que lo hacía desde abajo.

—¿Cómo chingados le hacíamos para subir cuando eramos niños?– soltó al aire, Emilio se rió, Joaquín bufó y con otro impulso de su pie entró a la casa, la madera crujió bajo el y tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para poder caber dentro —está oscuro, no veo nada– dijo, Emilio entonces apareció detrás de él.

—Camina otro paso, déjame entrar– pidió, Joaquín obedeció y Emilio entró, sentándose en el suelo, entonces una luz tenue se encendió, Joaquín miró el techo de la pequeña casa y miró una bombilla pegada a él, le sonrió a Emilio negando con la cabeza por tercera vez —te dije que la iba a cuidar– murmuró Emilio, estirando su mano para tomar una caja de metal que se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

Joaquín se permitió mirar al rededor, la casa media poco menos de cuatro metros cuadrados, recordó que cuando eran niños podían andar por ella de pie y la sentían enorme, en ese momento solo cabía sentado, sonrió al ver la pequeña abertura que fungía como ventana, que daba directamente al balcón de la habitación de Emilio, recordando todos los juegos que había jugado, todas las aventuras que juntos se habían imaginado, y como estaban de nuevo ahí, rodeados de madera barnizada, posters viejos y juguetes antiguos.

—No parece tener casi veinte años– dijo Joaquín con la mirada nostálgica. 

Miró a Emilio, que escarbaba dentro de la caja de metal que parecía una lonchera vieja.

—¿Vienes muy seguido acá arriba?– le preguntó, mirando cómo había cosas que no reconocía de su infancia.

—Algo– respondió el chico, sonrió y dejó de mover las manos, de la caja sacó el pedazo de hilo enredado y miró a Joaquín, que le sonrió, Emilio le correspondió la sonrisa y cerró la caja, empujándola lejos de él con un pie.

—¿Ves?– preguntó —yo también lo tengo– presumió —pero no creo que me quede– dijo.

Joaquín estiró el brazo y tomó el pedazo de estambre de la mano de Emilio, recordando un poco el día en el que amarró ese trozo de hilo, recordando la cara regordeta del chico frente a él, el cabello largo, los ojos achocolatados que no cambiaron, recordando lo mucho que lloró en el auto de su madre cuando se vio alejado de su casa y de la casa de su mejor amigo, recordando lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando entró a su nueva escuela y todos le miraban diferente, cuando nadie conocía sus juegos, cuando nadie fue su amigo, cuando lloraba en las noches pidiendo a su madre que regresaran a su casa para ver a Emilio, bajando la mirada jugó con el hilo, pasándolo por sus dedos y acariciando el material.

—¿Qué tienes?– preguntó Emilio, Joaquín encogió los hombros, el rizado se movió con un tanto de dificultad hasta acercarse a él y tomar uno de sus hombros con la mano, Joaquín levantó la cara y Emilio notó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —¿porqué lloras?– le preguntó con la mirada triste, Joaquín volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—La nostalgia, creo– murmuró, dejando rodar una lágrima por su mejilla, Emilio se apresuró a quitarla de su rostro con su mano libre y la mano que tenía en su hombro la paseó por su espalda hasta abrazarlo, Joaquín apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emilio, permitiéndose llorar —si te extrañe mucho– susurró Joaquín, Emilio apoyó su cabeza en la de Joaquín.

—Yo también te extrañe muchísimo– respondió el rizado —¿y sabes que es lo más bizarro?– preguntó, Joaquín sorbió la nariz e hizo un ruido interrogatorio mientras tomaba la mano de Emilio que colgaba sobre sus hombros con una de sus manos —que ni siquiera recordaba cuánto te extrañé hasta que te vi– confesó, soltando una risa que sonó más a un suspiro, Joaquín sonrió, moviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarle.

Emilio volteó a verle también, siendo consciente de la cercanía del rostro de Joaquín con el suyo.

—Yo tampoco recordaba todo– susurró Joaquín, Emilio respiró el suspiro del chico que le supo a cerveza y sonrió —hasta que te vi–

Joaquín miró el rostro del chico, admirando lo poco que podía ver de sus cejas definidas desde ese ángulo, la linea recta de su nariz, los pómulos casi invisibles, miró sus ojos y la mirada profunda que le regalaban, miró sus pestañas y las pocas pecas que adornaban su piel sin imperfecciones, miró después sus labios, delgados, visiblemente suaves, pálidos y secos. Incitantes.

Emilio siguió su impulso y apretó la mano que tomaba la de Joaquín con suavidad mientras le miraba, Joaquín subió su barbilla lentamente y una parte de él se maldijo, sabía que no debería estar haciendo lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, la otra parte apoyó su decisión y aumentó el impulso, aumentó las ganas, aumentó el sentimiento.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó Emilio en un susurro, Joaquín cerró los ojos y sintió la piel tersa de los labios de Emilio rozar con la suya, el rizado soltó un suspiro que Joaquín respiró y cerró los ojos —Joaco– dijo en silencio, Joaquín pasó su lengua por sus labios, rozando un poco los labios de Emilio, ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron con sus bocas a milímetros de distancia, adueñándose de la cercanía, del intimo momento en el que estaban encerrados, Joaquín apoyado en el hombro de Emilio, con sus manos entrelazadas, respirando el mismo aire, suspirando el mismo aliento. 

Joaquín apretó en su mano libre el trozo de hilo rojo que sostenía y por un efímero instante sintió que se calentaba.

—Yo también te amaba de chiquito– susurró, entonces en menos de un segundo, sus bocas chocaron por completo, tomando de la boca del otro sus alientos.

Movieron sus labios al mismo paso, como si se hubieran besado toda la vida, se probaron lentamente, con paciencia, sin prisas, sintiendo en cada célula de su piel las corrientes eléctricas que su beso, el agarre de sus manos y sus cuerpos enviaban a cada centímetro de sus seres.

Dejaron de besarse sin separarse ni un centímetro, Joaquín luchó contra sí mismo para poder abrir sus ojos y su mirada fue recibida por la de Emilio.

—¿Qué fue eso?– susurró el rizado, Joaquín parpadeó varias veces seguidas, tratando de recuperar su cordura, sintió un vacío cuando Emilio soltó su mano y dejó de abrazarle, Joaquín quiso disculparse pero los movimientos de Emilio no le permitieron hablar.

Emilio se separó algunos centímetros de él y tomó con delicadeza el trozo de hilo que Joaquín sostenía, lo dejó a un lado y tomó la muñeca de Joaquín.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó el chico en un murmullo cuando notó que Emilio trataba de desanudar el hilo —no se puede, está muy apretado– explicó Joaquín, el chico le miró.

—Yo hice el nudo, yo lo puedo deshacer– dijo solemnemente, Joaquín le miró confundido y se sorprendió cuando los dedos de Emilio deshicieron el nudo del estambre como su no hubiera pasado quince años amarrado a su muñeca.

—¿Porqué me la quitas?– preguntó Joaquín.

—Ya estamos juntos, ya no las necesitamos– aseguró Emilio.

Entonces las manos de Emilio pasaron de su brazo a su rostro, y sin premura ni cordura alguna, Emilio cerró la distancia entre sus labios, tomándole está vez de una forma más hambrienta, más desesperada, moviendo sus bocas al mismo ritmo, como si en vez de ser la segunda vez que se besaban, hubieran estado años haciéndolo, su beso les hacía temblar, les erizaba la piel, les hacía pensar que en realidad nunca se separaron, que el destino de ellos dos era justamente besarse de esa forma, estar juntos de esa forma, amarse de esa forma.

Las manos de Joaquín se trasladaron a los hombros de Emilio y con cuidado empujaron la chaqueta hacia abajo, Emilio despegó las manos del rostro de Joaquín para terminar de quitarse la prenda sin dejar de besarse, Joaquín hizo lo mismo con la propia y despegaron los labios lentamente, Joaquín se relamió los suyos y Emilio le sonrió.

Sin romper la cercanía Emilio pasó sus manos por la cintura de Joaquín y levantó su playera, Joaquín alzó sus brazos y se dejó desnudar el torso, entonces un atisbo de cordura sin magia le aterrizó en la mente y sonrió.

—¿Qué hacemos?– preguntó en una risa mientras sus manos desabotonaban la camisa de Emilio y desnudaban el torso de el rizado.

Emilio encogió los hombros y sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior al admirar la piel pálida del torso de Joaquín.

—El amor– murmuró.

**Author's Note:**

> estoy empezando a pensar que todos mis os van a tomar rumbos inesperados, se supone que este iba a ser basado en "Mi vida entera" de Morat, supongo que despues escribo ese JAJAJA
> 
> me puse muy soft, y me tarde mucho no se porque.
> 
> en fin, espero les guste
> 
> siganme en tw @danniburgh :)


End file.
